


Anniversary

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Death, Drama, Goodbyes, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have been there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

London was covered in a blanket of white and the snow continued coming, lading softly on Eric’s hair and jacket, _soaking into Alan’s hair and thicker jacket he wore for the winter._ “Snow.” He said as he made his way through the field that was filled with flowers in the spring. “Ye like the snow, don’t ye?”

_“I’ve always loved snow,” Alan said as he held up his gloved hand to the sky. “Spring and winter are my favorite seasons.”_

“The spring for the flowers.” He muttered, brushing blonde bangs from his eyes with his free hand, his blue tinted glasses, foggy slightly. “Why do ye love the snow sae much?”

_“It’s beautiful, wouldn’t you agree Eric? I mean, look at it.” He said, stopping and holding open his arms. “The forest looks gorgeous all snowy and at night, when London’s lit up through he snow, I find it breathtaking.”_

Eric found the odd smile on his lips instead of normal smirk. “It is pretty.” He admitted. “But what else do ye like about it?”

_“Mm…other than the way it makes things look I’d have to say the temperature. I love the cold compared to the hot summers. Reaping especially is a lot nicer during winter…a little slippery though.”_

He laughed. “I remember when ye were still in the academy and ye slipped on a patch o’ ice and twisted yer ankle. Ye said ye were immune to slipping on ice since ye ne’er ‘ad when ye were still alive.”

_“That was only once!” he laughed as well. “I was still able to surpass your expectations during training however.”_

“Ye ne’er let me down in yer training.” He sighed, stopping to stand look up at the sky, letting the cold snow land on his skin. “Ye ne’er let me down at all.”

_“I have. Remember when I forgot to turn in your paperwork for you when you asked me too? Mr. Spears was so angry at you and you were so angry at me for a good month.” He sighed, hugging himself. “I felt so guilty and I knew I never wanted to feel like that again.”_

“I was only mad at Spears. I dinnae mean tae get sae angry with ye.” He closed his eyes. “I ‘ated gettin’ angry at ye.”

_“When I told you I was dying, I don’t think I’ve seen so many emotions in a man’s face before.” He stopped to touch Eric’s arm. “You blamed yourself, didn’t you?”_

“I coulda saved ye from tha’ record if I woulda reaped with ye like a partner was supposed tae do.”

_“Don’t blame yourself Eric, please. This was my fault alone. I showed compassion for the soul, I did what we were taught not to do. Me dying is my fault alone, not yours.” He hugged the elder reaper, burying his face into Eric’s chest as tears stung at his eyes. “…but there is something you could do for me.” He whispered. “When I die, please don’t forget me but don’t continue to mourn for me. Can you do that? Please?”_

“I’ll ne’er forget ye.” He breathed. He turned his head from the sky to the grave he stopped in front of. When Alan had asked the question, he never gave an answer, but as he knelt down, placing a bouquet of all of Alan’s favorite flowers, he nodded. On the first anniversary of Alan’s death, Eric finally agreed, “I won’t keep mournin’ ye but I will ne’er, _ne’er_ , forget ye.” He rested his hand on the headstone, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. “An’, maybe I’ll be able tae be with ye again, if tha’s ‘ow reaper death works. Hope it does but if it doesn’t an’ I dun ever get tae see ye again, then, jus’ know, ye were the only lover I ever really cared about. I ne’er said it tae ye, but ye were an’ I’m gonna miss ye, Alan, until the day I end up righ’ beside ye.” He stood after that, taking a shaky breath.

He remained a moment longer before he had meant to return to the offices when a cold wrapped around his torso and it felt the exact same as the hug Alan had given him. Wiping furiously at the tears in his eyes, he smiled, knowing this was how Alan was going to give him his final goodbye and when the embrace faded, so did he, leaving behind his lover in body but never in spirit or heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs. That's all I gotta say. Listen to one song and this popped out. So, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
